Volviendote a enamorar
by carla chechu neli
Summary: Quinn cometió el error de dejar al amor de su vida por querer tener éxito. Hoy en día la encuentra y pretende hacer que vuelva con ella pero no le será fácil. Rachel aun tiene sentimientos por su ex pero Quinn ya no es la chica de la que alguna vez se enamoro.
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVIENDOTE A ENAMORAR**

**Sumary: Quinn cometió el error de dejar al amor de su vida por querer tener éxito. Hoy en día la encuentra y pretende hacer que vuelva con ella pero no le será fácil. Rachel aun tiene sentimientos por su ex pero Quinn ya no es la chica de la que alguna vez se enamoro. **

**.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Quinn Fabray es una exitosa abogada. Es conocida por su dureza y frialdad hacia la gente y por sus numerosas mujeres. Tiene fama de mujeriega y es muy poco usual de ella volver a ver a alguna de las jóvenes que han pasado por su cama.

A sus 29 años alcanzó la fama y el éxito multimillonario gracias a su capacidad e inteligencia. Tiene muy poca relación con su familia y con su pasado. Su niñez no fue fácil pero supo cómo superarse a sí misma.

Cometió varios errores en su adolescencia pero sin duda alguna el mayor error que pudo cometer fue dejar al amor de su vida. Eran la pareja gay mas solida que había en Lima Ohio. Superaron muchas cosas, la indiferencia de la gente y comentarios despectivos de personas que no comprendían, ni aceptaban su amor. Todo iba cada vez mejor entre ellas, pero un día Quinn decidió poner fin a su noviazgo porque sentía que no lograría su cometido, el de salir de Lima y así alcanzar sus sueños y logros.

Después de marcharse y alejarse de su hogar, Quinn estudió en la Universidad de Yale recibiéndose a los pocos años de la facultad de Derecho. Fue abogada en una empresa familiar y alcanzo a ser conocida, hasta que una oportunidad se le presento de formar su propio bufet de abogados. Hoy en día es dueña y jefa de uno de los estudios jurídicos más grandes e importantes del país. Reside en Nueva York pero viaja por todo el mundo para hacer clientes de mucha importancia. Para su empresa trabajan muchas personas a las cual no conoce y en el fondo no pretende conocer.

Quinn es una de las mujeres más bellas que se conocen públicamente pero es muy característico de ella ser seca y distante con todas las personas a excepción de su mejor amiga y socia Santana López y de la esposa de la misma Brittany Pierce. Nunca se le ha conocido una pareja formal u oficial.

POV QUINN:

Hoy día me levante de muy mal humor, mi mucama no me hiso el desayuno, ni siquiera se presento a trabajar, no pienso escuchar algún tipo de escusa la despediré.

-Buen día señorita Fabray -me saluda Antonio mi chofer mientras me abre la puerta trasera de mi auto. No le contesto el saludo, solo subo a mi vehículo y me pongo a revisar mi agenda electrónica. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo que perder.

El auto se pone en marcha pero recuerdo que no he desayunado aun.

-Antonio- me dirijo a quien conduce- pasa por alguna cafetería.

-Si señorita Fabray. ¿Quiere que le compre su café?

-No-le respondo de forma cortante.

Me exaspera que la gente me hable.

Yo no siempre fui así, cuando estaba con Rachel era la persona más feliz del mundo. Siempre sonreía, ella era quien me hacia feliz. Fui una idiota por dejarla, no supe ver todo lo que tenía con ella hasta que ya no lo tuve más. Cuando logre recibirme volví una última vez al pueblucho en donde me crie, como odiaba ese lugar, lo único bueno que había ahí era ella, pero no la encontré. Sus padres me dijeron que ella se marcho al año de que rompí con nuestra relación. Obviamente no me quede con los brazos cruzados y la mande a investigar, quería saber su paradero e ir por ella. Rachel Berry es el amor de mi vida, la única persona a la que en realidad he querido y voy a querer con el corazón, pero no tuve éxito, no la pude encontrar.

Hoy en día sigo teniendo la esperanza de volver a verla y decirle que siento mucho el haberla dejado y que vuelva conmigo, yo se que ella también me ama y que podemos ser muy felices las dos. Mi mayor sueño es hacerla mi esposa y que jamás se vuelva a ir de mi vida. "Rachel Bárbra Fabray" le queda hermoso mi apellido.

-Señorita- mi chofer me saco de mis profundos pensamientos - aquí hemos llegado- me dice y veo que se estaciono frente a una cafetería llamada _Spotlight Diner. _Simplemente bajo del auto en cuanto mi empleado me abre la puerta y me dirijo hacia el lugar.

Al entrar veo mucha gente pero me abro paso hasta que alguien me choca de atrás.

-Discúlpeme porfavor- me dice quien me chocó. Mi corazón se quedo paralizado al oír esa voz. Me doy vuelta y la veo.

-Rachel- digo en un tono bajo que parecía más bien un susurro.

-¡Quinn!- me dice y su sonrisa ilumina mi vida una vez más.

.

.

**Hola. Bueno esta sería la introducción de esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. No hice más largo el capitulo porque primero quiero ver si tiene aceptación o no.**

**Si les gusta voy a actualizar el lunes mas tardar.**

**Espero que me digan si les pinta o no. Desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Saludos.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VOLVIENDOTE A ENAMORAR**

**Sumary: Quinn cometió el error de dejar al amor de su vida por querer tener éxito. Hoy en día la encuentra y pretende hacer que vuelva con ella pero no le será fácil. Rachel aun tiene sentimientos por su ex pero Quinn ya no es la chica de la que alguna vez se enamoro. **

**.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Rachel Pov:

Me encontraba trabajando en _Spotlight Diner _una cafetería del centro de Nueva York. Era un día muy normal a estas horas de la mañana, el lugar estaba atareado de gente.

Yo me encontraba recogiendo los trastos sucios hasta que en un momento me atropelle a una persona.

-Discúlpeme porfavor- le dije, disculpándome, a la persona con quien choqué.

-Rachel- sentí que dijo la chica a quien no había visto aun. Al levantar la mirada la vi. Quinn Fabray, mi novia de la adolescencia.

-¡Quinn!- dije con alegría. Sonreí. Estaba muy linda, cambiada pero linda. No la había visto hace años desde que rompió conmigo.

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

-Trabajando- le respondí como si fuera obvio.

-No, quiero decir en Nueva York. Hace mucho que intento contactarme contigo- dijo.

-Yo…- cuando iba a empezar a hablar mi jefe me grito.

-¡Berry! Deja el parloteo y ponte a trabajar- Gunter, mi molesto jefe, me tiene cansada, pero trato de nunca contestarle porque enserio necesito el trabajo.

-Si jefe- le dije y volví mi vista a Quinn quien estaba con el ceño fruncido- lo siento debo trabajar.

-¿A que jora sales de aquí?

-Al mediodía pero luego debo ir a mi casa - le respondo retomando mi camino hacia la mesada de la cafetería.

-¿Puedo pasar por ti?- me pregunto.

-Si has lo que quieras Quinn pero debo seguir trabajando sino me llevaré la reprimenda del jefe. Dije sin darle importancia a lo que me decía. Estaba apurada y sentía la mirada de Gunter en mi nuca.

-Si está bien. Estaré aquí a las doce- en eso veo que me mira y no se mueve por un tiempo hasta que se da la vuelta y sale del lugar.

Llevo los platos y tasas sucias hasta la cocina para que las limpien y me quedo pensando cuando fue la última vez que la vi.

Fue meses antes de empezar mis estudios en ciencias sociales y comunicación en la universidad de Ohio. Ella termino conmigo porque en teoría yo le estorbaba y le iba a impedir seguir sus sueños. Nunca me sentí tan mal como en aquel momento. Yo siempre creí que éramos felices y que las dos viviríamos juntas mientras estudiábamos y veríamos como avanzaba lo nuestro con el tiempo.

Cuando ella me dejo y se fue me sentí fatal. Estuve llorando por semanas, preguntándome que había hecho mal para que ella me despreciara. Al cabo de un mes del rompimiento decidí que tenía que seguir con mi vida. Tome iniciativa y con mucho sacrificio de mis padres y míos pude estudiar y graduarme con honores de la universidad. Después de eso me mude a Nueva York en busca de un trabajo como periodista o columnista, pero no he tenido éxito aun.

Vivo en un departamento compartido, no en una zona muy segura pero es lo mas bueno que puedo pagar. Empecé a trabajar para _Spotlight Diner _hace cinco meses, el trabajo es horrible pero la paga es buena_._

La mañana se paso rápido, por suerte. Cuando salía de la cafetería pude ver un automóvil Audi negro muy lujoso parado en frente de la vereda. Un hombre con traje se bajo y abrió la puerta trasera del coche y de ahí salió Quinn.

-Hola- me dijo. Se la veía muy bien. Había sabido de ella en estos años por las revistas. Se ve que es una mujer muy codiciada. Además de ser conocida como una mujer muy mujeriega se la conoce por sus logros. Cuando me entere de su éxito me puse muy feliz por Quinn y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez ella tenía razón y yo solo era un obstáculo más en su vida.

-Hola- le respondí el saludo.

-Te llevo- me dijo abriéndome paso a su auto. Lo dude un momento, no sabía si me convenía estar con ella. Si soy sincera nunca deje de tener sentimientos por ella pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba fui trasformando ese amor por ella a un cariño muy grande.

-No lo sé Quinn, no creo que sea una buena idea- su rostro cambio de expresión.

-Vamos te alcanzare a donde quieras- insistió.

-Iba para mi casa- le dije.

-Bien te llevo, porfavor me gustaría hablar contigo- me dijo poniendo esa cara que ponía cuándo quería convencerme de algo.

-Está bien –acepte aun no muy convencida.

Subí al coche y si que era lujoso. Tenía un olor al perfume de Quinn. Le pase mi dirección y su cara de horror al oír en donde vivía fue muy expresiva. No me dijo nada solo le indico de muy mala manera a su chofer la dirección. No sé porque era tan fría con el pobre hombre. Yo sé cómo se siente que te traten como un trapo viejo, mi jefe lo hace conmigo y es muy desagradable pero a veces uno debe aguantarse esos tratos simplemente para evitar ser despedidos.

En el camino Quinn me hiso muchas preguntas sobre donde he estado y me conto que me busco en cuanto se recibió. Yo quería preguntarle para que me estuvo buscado si claramente me dijo antes de dejarme que yo le impedía hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo no lo hice.

Al llegar a las afueras de mi departamento la invite a entrar pero me dijo que no. Sabía que era porque no quería entrar en un lugar como este, me dolía que fuera así.

Me pasó su número de teléfono y me pidió que la llamara porque quería que habláramos. Le dije que lo haría, así sin más salí del Audi negro y me dirigí a casa.

Marley mi compañera de piso aun no llegaba. Mire de nuevo la tarjeta que Quinn me paso, y la guarde, en el fondo quería llamarla pero decidí que mejor no. Ella se olvidaría de que me vio y todo seguiría como siempre.

Paso una semana de mi encuentro con mi ex. Marley me aconsejo que no la buscara. Ella ya sabía de mi historia con Quinn y no le agradaba nada, la comprendía, Marley siempre me protegía y nos queríamos como si fuésemos hermanas. Ninguna quería que la otra sufriera por nada.

Hoy estaba saliendo del trabajo. Estaba empezando a caminar para dirigirme a la parada del autobús cuando alguien me llamo.

-Quinn hola- salude al verla cerca mío. De reojo pude ver a su chofer que la estaba esperando al lado del auto.

-No me llamaste- me dijo de forma cortante y fría.

-Si es que pensé que no sería conveniente…- no me dejo seguir hablando. Sus labios callaron los míos.

El beso fue muy tímido pero fueron increíble todas las sensaciones que sentí al tener sus boca pegada a la mia. Sentimientos que creí muertos en mi aparecieron haciendo me mi pecho se contrajera. Nos separamos y nuestros ojos se conectaron.

-Te amo- Quinn me dijo.

Yo no sabía que decir. Que hacer. La quería pero ella ya no era la mujer de la que alguna vez me enamore.

**.**

**Hola… ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron y me dieron sus opiniones y consejos. Y a los que le dieron follow y favorito.**

**Quería aclarar que la historia va a avanzar rápido y que no va a ser muy larga.**

**Voy a actualizar el sábado, tengo una semana muy atareada en la universidad, voy a tratar de subir un capitulo antes pero no prometo nada.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo saludos.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**VOLVIENDOTE A ENAMORAR**

**Sumary: Quinn cometió el error de dejar al amor de su vida por querer tener éxito. Hoy en día la encuentra y pretende hacer que vuelva con ella pero no le será fácil. Rachel aun tiene sentimientos por su ex pero Quinn ya no es la chica de la que alguna vez se enamoro. **

**.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Quinn Pov:**

Estaba furiosa ¿Por qué Rachel no me ha llamado todavía?

Me encontraba en mi oficina leyendo un pequeño informe sobre Rachel. No es que sea controladora ni nada por el estilo pero quería saber que había sido de ella en estos años, ahora que sabia donde estaba sería más fácil averiguar.

Por lo que veo se había recibido en ciencias sociales y comunicación en la universidad de Lima, ¿si tiene ese título, y por lo que veo egreso con honores, porque trabaja en ese lugar y no en un periódico o revista como reportera o algo mejor?

Lo admito, no me gusta nada que ella trabaje ahí. Su jefe la trata muy mal, si supiera que con un chasquido de dedos puedo hundir su cafetería, ya vería si lo haría después. Ella no debería estar levantando trastos usados, ella debería estar haciendo compras, yendo de viajes, yo le daría todo eso y más.

¡Me canse!... si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

-Sheila cancela mis juntas de hoy- le dije a mi secretaria en lo que salía de mi oficina.

Ya estaba afuera de mi edificio esperando a mi chofer ¿En realidad era muy difícil que ya estuviese esperándome con la puerta abierta? No lo era. Al ver que llegaba me arrime deprisa al automóvil.

-Señorita…- empezó a decir mientras me abría la puerta para ingresar a mi Audi.

-No pierdas tu tiempo- le corte su escusa- y apúrate.

Le dije que me llevara al _Spotlight Diner._

Paso un rato desde que estacionamos a las afueras de la cafetería hasta que vi que salió del lugar. Me baje sin esperar a que Antonio me abriera la puerta del vehículo.

-Rachel- dije levantando la voz al ver que se alejaba.

-Quinn hola- me saludo.

-No me llamaste- fui directa, cortante y fría. Me molestaba mucho que no me hubiese llamado en toda una semana.

-Si es que pensé que no sería conveniente…- no deje que siguiera hablando. La bese.

Fue un beso tierno pero desesperado por mi parte. Ansiaba mucho volver a tocar sus hermosos labios carnosos.

-Te amo- al fin le dije.

Ella no me respondía, se notaba un poco nerviosa, lo sé porque sus manos estaban un poco húmedas.

Me acerqué para tratar de volver a besarla, ella me freno.

-No creo que sea conveniente Quinn.

-¿Ya no me amas?- le pregunte. Estaba nerviosa por su respuesta. Tal vez ya tenía a alguien más en su vida. ¡Al diablo! Si había alguien más la espantaría, Rachel es mia, siempre lo fue.

-No es eso es que…

-¿Tienes novia?

-No, solo que ya paso mucho tiempo y no puedes venir a besarme así como si nada- me dijo al fin, se notaba un poco enojada pero muy nerviosa.

-Rachel quiero que volvamos, te amo, nunca te deje de amar- me sincere con ella.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando me dejaste.

-Me equivoque Rach, pero eso es parte del pasado, podemos superar todo eso.

-No es tan fácil Quinn, me lastimaste mucho, me costó salir del pozo depresivo en el que entre en cuanto te fuiste, pero eso ya no importa.

-Si importa, a mi me importa.

Nos quedamos calladas un tiempo. No iba a resignarme a perderla.

-Tenías razón- dijo en voz baja.

-¿En qué?- le pregunte confundida al no entender a que se refería.

-Si te estorbaba, si hubieses seguido conmigo no habrías conseguido todo lo que lograste- ella agacho su cabeza. Me sentía fatal, como pude herir tanto a la única persona que ha sido especial para mí.

-Rachel, todo lo que conseguí no vale nada para mi si tú no estás en mi vida. No soy nada sin ti. Estoy perdida.

-¿Si tanto piensas eso porque te acostaste con cuanta mujer se te cruzo?- al preguntarme sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Porque fui una estúpida, no significo nada.

-No lo sé Quinn, ya no es lo mismo, tu cambiaste.

-Puedo ser la misma de antes, solo dame una oportunidad. Déjame enamorarte de nuevo- dije y tome sus manos.

-Vamos lento ¿sí? - me dijo y sonrió. Eso significaba que sí. Me daría otra oportunidad. Mi alegría me estaba por explotar el pecho.

-Sí, será como quieras- le dije feliz.

La invite a alcanzarla hasta donde vivía… por ahora. Sé que quede en que iríamos despacio pero la sacaría de ese barrio lo más rápido que pudiera. Estoy tan emocionada, nunca deje de amarla y saber que tengo una oportunidad más con ella me hace la persona más feliz del planeta.

-¿Salimos mañana?- le pregunte al bajar del auto, ya habíamos llegado hasta las afueras del edificio en donde vivía.

-¿Una cita?- me pregunto con timidez, yo solo asentí - está bien.

-Bien, te paso a buscar a las once para almorzar.

Nos besamos una vez más y nos despedimos.

Al otro día me levante muy entusiasmada, nada podría arruinar este día. Ya estaba arreglada para salir con Rachel, la llevaría a un elegante restaurante y pasaría toda la tarde con ella. Sabía que hoy no le tocaba trabajar, asique aprovecharía el día junto a mi Rachel.

Me subí al coche y partimos en busca de mi chica. Al llega el chofer se ofreció a buscarla pero le dije que no, yo iría. Subí por un ascensor hasta el quinto piso y toque su puerta.

Mi sonrisa se borro al ver una chica de pelo castaño largo y ojos claros abrirme.

¿Y esta quien era? Mis nudillos estaban blancos y mis puños bien apretados. No me interesa quien sea pero más le vale que se aleje de Rachel Berry.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto al ver que no me presentaba.

-Vengo por Rachel- le dije mirándola muy seria.

-Pasa ya sale del cuarto- se corrió de la puerta y me dejo entrar. El departamento era chico, se veía cómodo pero era muy diminuto el lugar. La cocina y el living estaban conectados y se veía un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas.

-¡Rachel!- grito la chica detrás de mí - te vienen a buscar- en eso la castaña me esquivo y paso a la cocina- siéntate si quieres- me ofreció.

-¿Que eres de Rachel?- fui directa, me tenía que sacar esa duda.

-Soy como su hermana ¿y tú?

-Quinn Fabray, su novia- le dije tendiéndole mi mano. Sé que estaba mintiendo pero quería marcar territorio con esta.

-Marley Rose, y que yo sepa Rachie no tiene novia- me miro de mala manera.

¿Rachie? ¿Quien se cree para decirle así a Rachel? no me gusta para nada esta tal Marley.

-Pues lo soy ¿algún problema con eso?

-¿Fabray eh? Creí que habías dejado claro que Rachel te incomodaba cuando la dejaste.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- pregunte molesta.

-Se todo, Rachel compartió sus historias conmigo y deja aclararte algo rubia, no me agradas, no te quiero cerca de mi amiga y si la llegas a lastimar, créeme, te arrepentirás- me amenazo. Estaba por responderle al mejor estilo Fabray pero Rachel hiso acto de presencia.

-Hola Quinn- me saludo- Marley vendré más tarde, te cuidas- y la abrazo. Mi tolerancia se estaba acabando, Marley le devolvió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

-Se hace tarde- dije interrumpiendo el hermosos momento. Valga la ironía.

-Si vamos- me dijo Rachel, tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Rach llámame cualquier cosa- le dijo su amiga- Adiós rubia- me despidió a mí.

No le conteste solo entrelace mis dedos con los de la mano de Rachel y salimos del piso y luego del edificio.

Trataría de dejar de lado lo sucedido recién y me dedicaría a que Rachel pasara un lindo día. Más tarde me encargaría del asunto Marley Rose.

**.**

**Hola… ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen el fic, comentaron, le dieron follow y favorito.**

**¿Qué les pareció Quinn celosa? Aclaro que ella no le va a hacer daño a nadie. Cuando dice encargarse del asunto se refiere a tratar de sacar del camino a Marley.**

**También aclaro que Rachel no ha perdonado a Quinn, no la va a tener fácil.**

**Voy a actualizar el martes.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo saludos.**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


End file.
